SCAVS Meets Harry Potter, the Slayers, The Utena..
by Vile-o Burwell
Summary: SCAVS get's transported to a dark forest, where they encounter some crazy peoples!


SCAVS Meet's Harry Potter, The Slayers, The Utena Cast, and the Pokemon people!  
  
Our story starts in the midst of a battle between the Jackal Alliance and SCAVS. SCAVS is beating down on cronies of Jackal, while he hides in a spaceship.  
  
"Oh Jeese, that dumb ass Palpatine lost my Transmitter device! Darn him and his late night instantaneous trips to the kitchen. I swear, If he ever loses it Again I'll. OH, I found it!" Jackal yelled. He pulled the pillow off his bed and picked up his mister snuffles teddy bear to find a small object. He picked it up and, with a press of a button, transmitted himself into the battlefield.  
  
"Ha! I have arrived! And I shall do away with SCAVS with THIS! Jackal threw his hand up and laughed. Vile scratched his head.  
  
"You're gonna beat us up with. a teddy bear?" Vile asked. Jackal looked up to realise he still had mister snuffles in his hand. He facefaulted, then recovered and tossed the bear aside to reveal the transmitter device!  
  
"With this, I shall send you far away to never return!" Jackal yelled. He set the switch and pressed a button, and all of SCAVS was thrown far away into a deep forest.  
  
"Well. that was weird." Vile said. He stood up to see a Very tall, big man looking down at him.  
  
"Well hallo there friends! Me name's Hagrid, Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts." The large man said.  
  
"Hogwarts? I read about Hogwarts. Isn't it a wizardry and witchcraft school?" Striga asked. Hagrid nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a distant yelling could be heard. After a moment, two people burst through a bush. The girl had long red hair, with a white outfit that had an R across it. The boy had the same outfit, except his hair was short and purple. They were holding a plastic container, which held what looked to be a deformed yellow rat in a cage. The two weren't watching where they were going, and slammed right into Hagrid, which would be like running head first into a very big tree. They toppled over.  
  
"Hey, watch where yer goin' you pipsqueaks!" Hagrid said. The two stood up.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!  
  
And Make it double!  
  
To protect the world from devestation!  
  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above" They yelled in unison. The girl threw one hand up and yelled "Jesse!", while the other took a knee and yelled "James!". Then a little cat with a diamond on his head popped up from nowhere and yelled "Meowth! That's right!". This sent SCAVS into a giggling fit and Made Hagrid even laugh a bit too.  
  
"That was the most Pathetic thing I've ever heard!" SF said, doubled over. Jesse And James Facefaulted.  
  
"HA! Found you!" A voice cried. Everyone turned to see a small boy with a baseball cap, followed by a boy with no eyes, and a girl carrying an easter egg. "Give me back my Pikachu!" The boy screamed.  
  
"Who are YOU?" Ash asked. The boy turned.  
  
"My name is Ash Ketchum!" The boy said.  
  
"Me too!" Ash replied. After this there was a long, awkward silence. Finally, Jesse and James spoke up.  
  
"We have your pikachu, and we'll never give it back. Go, Coffing!" James yelled. He threw this little round ball which popped open to reveal a floating blob of Cotton candy with three heads. Vile smiled.  
  
"Fight time!" He said. He jumped into the air and kicked one of the purple thingy's heads. It fell to the ground, out cold. "Jeese, what a weakling." Vile said. Jesse and James stared at each other for a second, then ran off into the forest screaming. However, a moment later five people flipped into the clearing. One had long white hair, another had long red hair, and yet another had long green hair. The other two had black and blue hair. It was SCAVS other enemys, the people from Ohtori Academy!  
  
"Akio-san! What are you doing here?!" Crash exclaimed. Akio smiled.  
  
"Trust me, Crash-san, not has nothing to do with YOU for once. Miki has lost his shiny thing again." Akio said, eyeing Miki.  
  
"My name is Ash too!" Ash , the one from SCAVS, exclaimed. Everyone turned and stared at Ash, who bowed his head and was quiet from then on.  
  
Suddenly, three people ran up from behind SCAVS. It was there ally's, Zelgadis Greywords, Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev! Lina and Zel stopped, but Gourry accidentally kept going and plowed into Lina, who plowed into Zel, and they tumbled to the floor together. Lina got up first and whacked Gourry over the head. Everyone laughed at this. Suddenly, a rumbling could be heard, and a giant tank ran into the clearing everyone was gathered. It stopped and the hood popped open to reveal Jesse, James, and the stupid cat!  
  
"We've returned!" James exclaimed. Everyone expected a follow up line, but There was none. Vile cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah, but WHY'D you return?" Vile Asked. James frowned.  
  
"I was getting to that! You hurt my Coffing, and-" he got cut off by a huge gasp from Miki, who was pointing towards the Cat with the golden thing on his head.  
  
"My Shining thing! Gimme that!" Miki yelled. He scrambled to the top of the tank after the cat, who dove into the tank. Miki followed, knocking Jesse and James down into the tank with them. A huge commotion followed, ending with The cat, Jesse and James being tied up by Miki and kicked into the air by Vile. Crash suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Hey, this tank went pretty fast. We can use it to get back to the battlefield!" She exclaimed. All of SCAVS hopped in, said there good bye's to everyone except Akio who tried to kiss Crash but got punched in the face by Damion, and sped off towards Jackal.  
  
  
  
SCAVS arrived later that day in the huge tank. They all hopped out, and immediately knocked out the Jackal Alliance and left them. But they would never forget the trip to the forest, and all the annoying, annoying people they met! 


End file.
